


Disney

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Emma and Henry show Snow, David and Killian the way that Walt Disney and the people in their world see them (and the rest of the people living in Storybrooke, Maine).





	1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful girl, Snow White, takes refuge in the forest in the house of seven dwarfs to hide from her stepmother, the wicked Queen. The Queen is jealous because she wants to be known as "the fairest in the land," and Snow White's beauty surpasses her own.

Emma and Henry were stood in the kitchen of the loft since Belle had forced Rumpelstiltskin over the town line - the town of Storybrooke was at peace. They were stood in front of the stove, watching the kernels pop into the delights of popcorn that they love so much.

There was a knock on the loft door, and Snow went to answer it (as David was getting baby Neal to sleep before his feeding in 2 hours), and stood behind the door was Killian.

"Good evening, your highness," Killian bows, and with a smile from Snow, he is allowed into the loft. He saw Emma and Henry in the kitchen where the lad held the bowl in place as Emma tipped what he has recently come to know as popcorn.

Emma smiled as Henry took it around the island and to the little living room. She put the pan she was using into the sink and turned around - as a smile appeared on her face.

"Killian," she smiles, as she walks over to greet him with a hug. 

* * *

Once David had put the baby to sleep, he walked away from where the crib sat and to where his family sat around the television, as Henry loaded the DVD into the player.

Killian was sat on one said of his Swan, having his right arm against the back of the sofa, his hand resting on her shoulder - Henry sat on the other side of Emma and he instantly rested his head on her shoulder. The homework he had, the stress of school and everything that is happening in Storybrooke are tiring him out. 

* * *

The first person to show up in the film was the Evil Queen (Regina, Henry's adoptive mother), Snow giggled lightly as Killian looked closer to the television screen.

"Is that Regina?" Killian asked, looking down at Emma for her to either confirm or deny what he said.

"Yeah, it is," Emma giggled, as Henry let out a loud laugh at the fact that the character asking 'who is the fairest one of all' is the woman who raised him.

Killian also laughed, putting his head on Emma's shoulder as he currently couldn't contain his snorts. 

* * *

Emma was running her fingers through Killian's hair as - he calmed down - Snow White is shown on screen for the first time. Emma looked over at her parents (it still blows her mind that her parents are fairytale royalty), she saw that her mother had her jaw dropped open and her father was silently laughing in his seat.

"That's how people see me?!" She gasps, holding her hand to her face, and then put her hand on her head.

"It's the first one that Walt Disney did, and it was in the 1930s," Emma said, looking over at her mother and gave her somewhat of a smile. There is something in her that thinks she isn't 'based on' any of the fairytale things she had read as a child.

The cartoon started singing, making David smile (knowing that his own Snow White has a beautiful singing voice, much like the cartoon did), that was until his cartoon self came onto the screen - making Killian burst out laughing.

"That's what people think I look like!" David exclaimed, moving forward to look at the cartoon version of himself.

"You know, apparently Disney based the looks of Douglas Fairbanks for the Prince," Emma said, and she knew that she will have inflated her father's ego somewhat. 

* * *

The Evil Queen fell over the cliff and the Prince awoke Snow White with true love's kiss - and they went away into the sunset. With that, the credits started rolling, signalling the end of the film.

"You say this, Disney fellow, is popular in this world?" Killian said, looking over at Emma as she scooped the scattered pieces of popcorn back into the bowl.

"Oh, yeah! Even after he died, he's still very popular," Emma said, straightening up as Killian pulled himself away from the sofa - so he now stood just that bit taller than her.

Killian's eyebrows scrunched when Emma said that the Disney fellow was no longer in the world anymore. "When did he pass away?" He asked, making Emma crinkle her eyebrows as she tried to think.

"I think it was the 1960s... I don't really know," Emma said, holding the popcorn bowl under her chest.

After Killian asked when Walt Disney had passed away, Henry had typed Disney's name into Google - _December 15, 1966_.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a wicked stepmother and two jealous stepsisters who keep her enslaved and in rags, Cinderella stands no chance of attending the royal ball. When her fairy godmother appears and magically transforms her reality into a dream come true, Cinderella enchants the handsome Prince Charming at the ball but must face the wrath of her enraged stepmother and sisters when the spell wears off at midnight.

It had been just over a week since Emma and Henry had shown Snow, David and Killian _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. Henry even had a list of films he wanted to show his grandparents and Killian!

The next one on Henry's list was Cinderella - the 12th Disney 'Classic'. The film helped saved Walt Disney's company when he was in debt and on the verge of bankruptcy.

Much like last week, Killian came through the door to the loft, seeing Emma and Henry make popcorn - and she walked over to him when she turned around, wrapping him up in a hug. He was still surprised that Emma was showing more and more affection towards him around her family, but he wasn't about to complain. 

* * *

They were sat on the sofa, Killian on one side of Emma, with Henry on her other, as the very familiar castle appeared on the screen.

As the opening title to _Cinderella_ played, Killian looked down at the woman who in the realm is could be called his 'girlfriend' - but he had very strong feelings for her (maybe even stronger than the ones he had for Milah...)

David couldn't help but let out a laugh when Cinderella and her Prince dance around the ballroom.

This is when Emma remembers something about Ashley. "Poor Ashley," she looks at the popcorn in her hand - just as her father is about to press play.

"What do you mean, Swan?" Killian asked, looking down at her, as she ate a piece of popcorn.

"Ashley was pregnant throughout the curse, it's only after I came to Storybrooke that she gave birth. Being pregnant with him was a nightmare," Emma pointed to Henry, remembering the sickness, indigestion (when she was pregnant with Henry) and the surprise of Gallstones after she gave him up. "Ashley was pregnant for 28 years! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy!" Emma said, running her fingers through her son's hair - and curled up into Killian's side. 

* * *

There wasn't much commentary for this film rather than the previous one of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, however, Emma knew that once the film was over Killian would have questions.

Once the film was over, Emma got up from her seat and went to collect the DVD from the player, Henry got up from his seat - put the bowl in the sink and went to bed.

Emma pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead as everyone else in the living room wished him a good night, and he went up the stairs and to bed. Killian smiled at Emma's son - glad that the lad was back to his 'usual' self, and was glad to see him smiling.

"Swan, I have just one question over the moving pictures," Killian said, making Emma smile over the pirate in her life, clicked the DVD back into its case, and put it on the shelf. With a nod from her, he spoke his question. "If the shoe was made perfectly to fit her foot, why did it fall off?" He asked.

This made Emma think for a second. "I used to wear glasses until I went to prison, and there were a few number of times where the was some kind of dance, not like the one we went to," this made Killian smile, remembering dance that they had attended in the past.

"But I think with the amount of dancing and walking that she did, her feet got really warm and I think it just slipped off,"


	3. Alice in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis Carroll's beloved fantasy tale is brought to life in this Disney animated classic. When Alice, a restless young British girl, falls down a rabbit hole, she enters a magical world. There she encounters an odd assortment of characters, including the grinning Cheshire Cat and the goofy Mad Hatter. When Alice ends up in the court of the tyrannical Queen of Hearts, she must stay on the ruler's good side -- or risk losing her head.

It has now been three weeks since Belle had forced Rumplestiltskin over the town line, that the town has been so quiet that the only people to often occupy the cells in the Sheriff station were the dwarfs or Will Scarlet.

Killian had taken Emma out for an afternoon date, well - Emma had been given permission from Smee to borrow a boat for the afternoon (which made Killian jump for joy, literally).

They walked back to the loft, arm in arm, giggling and smiling their entire way back. Whilst out on the water, Killian had wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders, with the cold breeze made her shiver.

They stopped at the front door, as Emma handed his leather jacket back. "You want to come in?" She asks, wrapping her arms around Killian's neck. "We're watching Alice in Wonderland tonight," she said, as the hand that was wrapped around her waist both tightened and loosened at the same time.

"Alice?" Is the first thing that leaves his mouth, he can barely remember the first woman who ever loved him, her hair like fire with a soft and sweet-heart to combat it.

"Yeah, come on, Henry'll show you the cover," Emma smiled at him and tugged him into the apartment. Henry had just set up the DVD, as Snow put the babe to sleep. "Henry, show Killian Alice that's on the cover," she said to her son, as Killian made his way over to the boy he actually considers somewhat, as a son, and hopefully (one day) as his step-father.

Henry held out the plastic case to the pirate, and he saw the blonde girl with the blue dress and white apron over top, he spoke. "This Alice lass is completely wrong," Killian said, making David look over at the pirate who had ingrained himself into their family (and he has to admit, the pirate is slowly becoming one of his best friends). 

* * *

They waited until baby Neal was asleep, and Snow had returned to the living area. They looked to Killian, waiting for him to explain why he says the main character is wrong.

Killian fiddled with his hook, feeling kind of ashamed, for some reason. "The Alice I knew as a young boy, is different to the one on that moving picture cover thing," Killian points to the DVD case on the table.

"DVD, Killian," Emma comments, but allows him to continue with his story.

"The Alice that I knew, she was my mother," Killian said, making Emma and Henry's eyes widen, as David and Snow look at the pirate in shock. "There isn't much I remember about her, but her hair was red, rather than blonde, and I don't ever remember her wearing a blue dress, but she did wear an apron,"

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian, as she had some idea that Killian would burst into tears. Killian brought his arm around Emma, as another pair of arms wrapped around him - smaller. He looked over and saw Swan's son, Henry was also hugging him. 

* * *

After Killian was calmed down, they pressed play and watched as the film progress.

"That's Wonderland?!" Killian exclaimed, he had the strong urge to throw his hook into the screen that was showing the moving picture show to them.

Emma could tell by the bouncing of Killian's leg that he wanted to do something about it. "What have I always told you, Killian? You can't hang how these have turned out," Emma said, making Killian breathe out, and intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Especially considering the fact that next on the list is Peter Pan..." Henry said, making Killian look at the boy.

"They named a film after that evil demon?!" Killian loudly asked, which now as awoken baby Neal, and Killian actually looked horrified that he awoke the little prince. 

* * *

David got up and attended to his son, who simply needed his nappy changing, and wasn't awoken by Captain Hook from his nap.

The film was coming to an end, as Alice was going back to her usual world, and Killian was curled up into Emma's side, he was focusing on the film but all he could see was his mama with her red hair.

Emma was running her fingers through Killian's hair, which soothed him and was currently stopping him from bursting into tears over the still gaping hole in his heart that was the shape of his mama.

The credits started rolling up the screen as Henry went over and switched the lights back on (he always claimed that the films looked better when there were no lights on - Emma countered that when watching horror films, you NEEDED the lights on).

"It was a beautiful film, Swan, the music and Alice especially. But Wonderland is completely wrong! But it's funny to see Cora getting her, how do you put it? _'Just desserts'_," Killian said, making Emma look over at him.

"What do you mean Cora?" She asked, thinking about the deceased queen. 

Killian got up from the sofa, and collected the empty popcorn bowl in his hand and put it on the island counter. "Cora, she was the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland," Killian explained, making Emma's eyes widen.

"Cora was the Queen of Hearts, wow!" She blinked her eyes and put the popcorn bowl in the sink.


	4. Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Disney animated film, Wendy and her two brothers are amazed when a magical boy named Peter Pan flies into their bedroom, supposedly in pursuit of his rebellious shadow. He and his fairy friend, Tinkerbell, come from a far-off place called Neverland, where children stay perpetually young. Enchanted, the kids follow him back. But when Pan's nemesis, the pirate Captain Hook, causes trouble, the kids begin to miss their old life.

This was probably one of the only films that he would refuse to watch. He despised Pan with everything in him, but he still went back to the devil island in order to help Emma get Henry back.

When he knocked on the door, it was Emma who answered - as she instantly wrapped her arms around Killian's neck, as the sound of Emma's baby brother's crying/screaming was heard more now that the door was open.

He looked over Emma's shoulder and saw the ultimate true love couple being a pair of exhausted parents to a newborn.

"Hey, kid, why don't we go watch the next film in the new place?" Emma said to Henry, making him nod and grab the DVD case. 

This made Killian look at Emma with a hint of confusion, and then remembered what she said when they went out on their first date.

_'I really need my own place'_. 

* * *

Emma unlocked the door to her new apartment, as Henry goes running in (he'd been in Emma's new apartment a fair few times since she actually landed the apartment almost a week ago). 

Killian walked in behind the pair and looked around at the apartment, he smiled when he saw the little touches that made Emma who she is (like the baby blanket he has seen before was sat over the back of the couch), there were also little touches of Henry being there (with the game box that he uses often).

"You finally got your own place, Swan?" Killian asked, resting his head over her shoulder and smiling at the woman by his side.

Emma twisted her head and looked at the pirate in her life. "Yeah, and you're always welcome here, Killian," Emma said to him, making the pirate smile at what Emma had just said. 

* * *

Henry decided to put the DVD in his Xbox, and get it started as Emma explained what would be happening with this film.

"There's you and Smee, Pan. The little Wendy girl, and her brother's John and Michael. There's a crocodile, that ticks like a clock because according to this, it was Pan who cut off your hand and then fed it to the crocodile," Emma explained, as the logo that was becoming fairly recognisable to Killian was shown.

"They came out with a comic book to go with this, which my other mom got for my 9th birthday, that they had named the crocodile. Tick-Tick the Crocodile," Henry said, as he pressed play. 

* * *

With the film at an end, Emma did giggle (on the inside) when the cartoon Captain Hook was rowing away from the crocodile - but Killian almost threw his own hook at the TV (again...) at one point.

"I know that you didn't like the movie, but did you have a favourite part?" Emma asked, looking at Killian as Henry let out a yawn and went to get the DVD out of the X-Box.

Killian had to think for a second. " I prefered the music that was playing to anything else," he commented, as Henry shut the DVD case with a satisfying click.

Emma smiled at Killian, as Henry returned to her side (like the young child she missed raising, and she somewhat remembers from Regina's fake memories), he curled up into her side and hugged her warmly.


	5. The Sword in the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Disney adaptation of the classic fable chronicles King Arthur's humble beginnings. As an orphaned child, Arthur, who was then known as Wart, wants to help his foster brother, Kay, succeed in becoming a knight. While helping Kay train, Wart stumbles upon a cabin belonging to Merlin, a bumbling but talented wizard. Merlin does his best to convince the boy that he is bound for greatness, and when Wart and Kay travel to London to attend a jousting contest, they learn that Merlin was right.

Emma hasn't seen The Sword in the Stone many times (the main one, was as a child - living in a group home in Boston), and the time she does remember is when an usher told her not to 'touch it', which confused her then as it still is today. 

But she often chose not to question it, and let the strange usher and his strange words lay in the back of her mind - forgotten.

Killian was still frustrated with the Disney version of himself and the story he is portrayed in. He now understands the 'moustache and perms are your thing' that Emma said on Neverland.

But he is turning into a hero, it's something he was long before Milah died at the hands of Rumplestiltskin, but when his brother (the only member of his own family that stayed by him) was killed.

It's something that made Emma smile, whenever she saw the goodness in Killian resurfacing, and the more Emma smiled at this, the more he did it. Killian had heard the majority of Emma's childhood (August 'finding' her on the side of the road, being abandoned by the same child in a children's home, bouncing around from place to place - losing hope every time that she would never be adopted. But it never came. Then Neal happened, and jail, giving Henry up for his best chance at life). 

* * *

When Emma had told Killian that it was 'The Sword in the Stone' tonight, and lightly relayed the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Killian remembered the tale of myth and legend that Liam had told him many centuries ago.

"Aye, love, I remember being told that legend when I was a lad, my brother told me," Killian said, making Emma look up at him - as they left the restaurant they had dined at that night.

Killian held open the door for his love, as she stepped out in the cold air and wrapped her jacket around her a bit more, as she stood in the doorway waiting for Killian. "Brother? You had a brother?" She smiled, as the door shut behind him and he held his elbow out for the woman in his life.

"Liam. He was called Liam," Killian bowed his head for a second, remembering the brother that he looked up to. " But I will tell you the tale later," Killian promised, as they set off for Emma's apartment, arms hooked together and smiles on their faces. 

* * *

Emma had phoned Killian earlier in the day, telling him that they would be watching the film at David and Snow's (she was still tentatively calling them 'mom and dad').

Killian promised her that he would be there in time for the film's 'première'.

Emma rolled her eyes when he said that, having told him numerous times since they started showing the fairytale characters the tales that Emma and Henry grew up knowing, that they had been out for years and it wasn't classed as the première.

But it always made her smile. So he always said it. 

* * *

The little prince had calmed down after his grouchy state last week, as Snow had told him (when she came to visit him on his ship, with the said little prince), that the film would be played at the loft.

Killian bowed a little and complied to her royal highness' wishes. He turned up at the agreed-upon time over a month ago (it still surprised him that the little town of Storybrooke has been quiet and peaceful for this long), and rapped politely on the door, waiting to be allowed in.

Emma, Henry and Snow had told Killian multiple times that he could simply come in, but the pirate knew that he still wasn't on the best terms with Emma's father - Prince Charming.

As it was that man who opened the door to Killian. "Hook," is all he said, and then Killian saw the beautiful face of Emma over her father's shoulder.

"Dad, leave him alone," she said, shooing him away from the door, which allowed Killian in, as she wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck.

Killian could see David rolling his eyes behind Emma's back. It still didn't sit right with him that Emma's father didn't accept him (but he was a pirate, so he understands it to some extent, but he was changing to the man he used to be). 

* * *

The popcorn was done, the player was turned on and the disc was inserted to the player and ready to... Well, play.

Killian sat as far away from David as he possibly could, earning no response from the man, but Emma sat beside in (in the middle of the sofa) as Henry curled up in next to her, with David and Snow talking the chair - curled up together. 

* * *

Killian whispered to Emma (in parts) the tales that Liam had told him, and the rumours he heard throughout his years at sea.

Emma found it to be nice that Killian remembered the stories that his brother had told him probably 2½ centuries ago. Even though her father kept looking over at them and was silently telling them to be quiet, she always sent him a look back and curled into Killian's side more. 

* * *

When the film was finished and the credits were rolling, Emma properly turned to Killian to see what he thought.

The pirate turned his own head when he felt his eyes on him, and he saw that slowly familiar look on her face. Her silent question of whether or not he liked it.

"Highly entertaining, the Disney fellow should be proud of himself," Killian smiled, and then Emma looked down at Henry (even though they told him when Walt Disney passed away, they never told him the last film he was ever able to 'put his name to' so to speak...).

"Killian, it was the last one he saw released to the public..." She said, making a sad look fall over his face.

Killian sort of bowed his head in the universal sign of mourning and stayed quiet for a minute. Emma knew that Killian was starting to like the work that Disney had put out, despite how wrong _Peter Pan _was.


	6. Mary Poppins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jane and Michael, the children of the wealthy and uptight Banks family, are faced with the prospect of a new nanny, they are pleasantly surprised by the arrival of the magical Mary Poppins. Embarking on a series of fantastical adventures with Mary and her Cockney performer friend, Bert, the siblings try to pass on some of their nanny's sunny attitude to their preoccupied parents.

When Emma told Killian that instead of an animated Disney film, it was more of a live-action film (which she explained to him that it was actual people performing in front of the camera). She explained that the leading lady - who plays the title character, was also in _The Sound of Music_ as well as _The Princess Diaries _as she also does the voice of The Queen in the _Shrek _films that Henry likes a lot.

She had shown him _The Princess Diaries_ earlier in the week (after they'd been out to dinner and gone back to her apartment, as Henry was spending the night at Regina's), it wasn't her favourite film - it was up there - but Emma really did want to introduce more films to the pirate.

It was the first 'live-action' Disney film that Emma could even remember watching, and Killian turned up that evening, with dinner for the three of them, she was glad to be showing him the film. 

* * *

Emma was about halfway through her bag of onion rings, and finishing off her grilled cheese sandwich - when there was a knock at the apartment door. Emma looked over at Henry, then at Killian - none of them were expecting anybody. Emma simply shoved the remaining part of her sandwich into her mouth and stood up to answer the door.

"I'll do it, Swan," Killian said, standing up also - he pressed a kiss to the top of his love's head and went to answer the door. 

On the other side of the door; was Emma's mother, father and baby brother. The glares that David has been giving the pirate have been very, very slowly getting softer as he was becoming used to the centuries-old man being in his daughter's life. He would never want his little girl to be with such a man (but in the land without magic, she gets to chose who she dates, or marries). He would just simply have to get used to the man in his daughter's life.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, popping another onion ring into her mouth, as her mother passed baby Neal into the arms of Henry. Henry held little Neal by his back and started bouncing the baby on his lap (it's something he had seen his grandfather do many times since the baby was born).

"It's movie night," is all Snow said, as she walked over to Emma's little microwave and put in the bag of popcorn she got from one of Emma's cupboards, and set the microwave off. Emma was still confused as to how Snow knew where everything was in Emma's apartment, but she wasn't about to question it. 

* * *

Despite how much Emma hated that her baby brother was named after her ex, she still cradled him in her arms as she jokingly pulled his toy away from him whenever he reached out for it. Whenever the baby made a shriek of joy, Emma laughed as well, and when Killian looked over and saw Emma entertaining her little brother (he doesn't really remember his childhood) but on the Jolly Roger, hidden in a pocket of Liam's uniform that he kept tucked away, was a hand-drawn picture of a young Liam cradling a baby version of himself.

Killian smiled, he decided that he should show the sketch of Liam and him to Emma at some point - as he made his way over (Henry trailing behind, playing on some kind of miniature video game device that he was carrying around) and put the bowl of popcorn of the little coffee table as little Neal grabbed onto his finger - which he almost put in his mouth. 

* * *

It turns out that _Mary Poppins_ was a favourite of Killian's once the film finished. Before the DVD was played - Emma handed her little brother over to Snow after this, she curled up happily into Killian's arms.

Henry looked over at his mother and his possible step-father (one day...) who were happily curled in each and watching the film set in front of them.

With the film finished, David went to deal with the DVD and the player, as Emma turned to look at Killian. "Did you like this one?" She asked, wrapping her arm along the back of the sofa - as she ran her fingers through the bottom parts of his hair.

"Aye, love. It was a nice tale, not one I had heard before," Killian said, leaning his head back slightly into Emma's hand as she stroked his scalp (it's something Milah did once or twice when they were together, but since he started courting/'dating' Emma, it's something she's done more than 10 times over the past 2 weeks).


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with jealousy, the evil witch Maleficent curses Princess Aurora to die on her 16th birthday. Thanks to Aurora's guardian fairies, she only falls into a deep sleep that can be ended with a kiss from her betrothed, Prince Phillip. To prevent Phillip from rescuing Aurora, Maleficent kidnaps and imprisons him. The good fairies are the last hope to free Phillip so that he can awaken Aurora.

It had been 2, almost 3 years since the Charming-Blanchard-Mills-Swan-Jones had sat down and watched the next Disney film that they wanted to show the reformed pirate. Since they watched _Mary Poppins_, they had to deal with 'The Queens of Darkness' - Ursula, Cruella de Vil and the alive Maleficent. After they were defeated, Emma took the darkness (saving Regina and the town), they took a trip to Camelot, Killian almost died which resulted in Emma turning him into a Dark One. Emma hated thinking about when she had to run Excalibur through Killian - killing him and sending him to the underworld. The Charming-Blanchard-Mills-Hood-Swan crew headed down to the underworld to bring Killian back (which they couldn't at the same time they met Killian's older brother Liam). As a result of them beating Hades, Robin was killed, but Killian was brought back. They defeated Mr Hyde and the Evil Queen, then the final battle was faced and fought (almost costing Emma her life, but a true love's kiss from Henry brought her back).

Now that everything has calmed down, Killian and Emma settled into wedded bliss (while still dealing with the fallout from the final battle), Henry had written down the Disney films that they had shown his new stepfather, and then wrote down the films that they wanted to show him (he kept adding to the list as time went by and films were being released by the week).

When Henry walked into the living room of his mother and step-father's home, they were curled up in each other as Emma read a magazine and Killian did some crossword. Henry took the DVD he brought from his room at Regina's place - he simply haded the DVD of _Sleeping Beauty from_ 1959, over to Emma and then headed to the kitchen to make the popcorn (which was rather quickly becoming a running theme when they watched the Disney movies.

Emma smiled at Henry's retreating form and looked over to Killian (who was looking at the cover he now held in his hand). "Who is this 'Sleeping Beauty' in Storybrooke, Swan?" He asked, making her laugh softly and rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's Aurora, the one we met in the Enchanted Forest, she went to that first-time mother's thing mom went to..." Emma told Killian, she was still sensitive when Mary Margaret was terrified of her own daughter the few occasions that her magic was out of control.

Killian nodded (now remembering the pregnant woman that they were greeted by when Emma and Henry had to go over the town line to escape Pan's curse. The year that he had to go without seeing Emma, knowing that she was away somewhere in the Land Without Magic, that she didn't know who he was, what they had gone through.

He had spent that entire year trying to go back to the pirate he was before he met Emma Swan, but he couldn't do it. She had unknowingly embedded herself into his heart - and he really didn't what to let her go. It is a possibility that at this time, he was more in love with Emma than he ever was with Milah...) 

* * *

When Killian saw the fairly familiar castle, that now had the little animated version of Tinker Bell flying around, which made him smile. Emma ran her fingers through Killian's hair - everything was now settling down, and their married life was becoming more and more familiar by the day. 

"You know that is actually called the Sleeping Beauty Castle?" Emma tells him, making her new husband look down at him.

"Really?" He asked, making her nod, as she scratched the base of his skull. 

* * *

When the spinning wheels were being burnt, and when Princess Aurora pricked her finger on the needle - sending her into a deep sleep for a very long time, Killian looked down at his hook - and thought about a possible child that he could share with Emma (now that the visions that had been haunting her were over). 

He knew his hook was a dangerous weapon - he had used it in that way for centuries, but the slim idea of having a child (a baby) with his true love, it always terrified him. He never had a good 'father figure' only when Liam took beatings and whips for him during the years they were enslaved on ships.

Emma smiled when Henry got up to deal with the DVD, with a wave of his hand, he wished them goodnight and proceeded to go up to bed. She smiled at her son and then turned to look at the man she married. "What did you think, babe?" She asked, Emma now freely let the nicknames she once despised loose and it always managed to make Killian's cheeks flush a dusting of pink.

"I must be truthful, love," Killian sighed, slightly hanging his head in shame. "I must have only viewed half of the moving picture," Killian admitted, making Emma tilt her head so that she can properly look at him.

"Is there something going on in that head of yours?" She asked, shuffling in her seat so that her legs rested over Killian's lap and brought his face to look at her.

Killian took Emma's hand in his only one. The hand that he picked up just so happened to be her left hand. He ran his thumb over the diamond and simple engraved band as he spoke. "I was thinking about those spinning wheels, and the needle that the princess gets pricked with," Killian starts, feeling Emma rub her hand along his neck. "How the needle is like a weapon. Like my hook," This made Emma suck in a breath, wondering where he is going with this. "If or when we have a child or maybe children of our own, I'd never want to harm them because of this," he holds his hook between him and his wife. He knew he wanted children with his wife, but after her experience in prison with Henry - he didn't know if she did.

She smiled softly and wrapped her other hand around his hook - another part of him that she loved. "Killian, when the time comes, we'll cross that bridge," Emma says, saying without words that she wanted a child/children with him. He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.


	8. The Muppet Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Muppets perform the classic Dickens holiday tale, with Kermit the Frog playing Bob Cratchit, the put-upon clerk of stingy Ebenezer Scrooge. Other Muppets -- Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear and Sam the Eagle -- weave in and out of the story, while Scrooge receives visits from spirits of three Christmases -- past, present and future. They show him the error of his self-serving ways, but the miserable old man seems to be past any hope of redemption and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Emma show Killian an adaptation of Charles Dickens' classic, _ A Christmas Carol _.

With Christmas quickly rounding on the peaceful town of Storybrooke, Henry wanted to introduce the pirate to a Christmas classic - _A Christmas Carol_, however, this adaptation was the Muppet's version.

"What is this Christmas Carol thing, Swan?" Killian asked, sitting on the sofa next to his gorgeous wife, smiling down at her. Her eyes were twinkling up at him. He loves seeing her eyes sparkle, it was only once they started 'dating' as everyone in this realm just so happens to say.

"It's about Ebenezer Scrooge, he essentially hates Christmas and I really don't want to say anymore because it might spoil the film," Emma said to her husband, her hand sat at the nape of his neck as she started playing with the hair there.

"This Ebenezer fellow, he is mocked and made fun of, how you called your father that earlier this week?" Killian asked, tilting his head slightly - not so much that Emma's hand is removed from his head, but so much that he looked as confused as he sometimes does in this realm.

"You'll just have to watch it, Killian," Emma said to him as Henry hit play on the X-Box control, and the DVD started running. 

* * *

Even though Killian had never seen anything related to the Muppets - he could understand the story, but still had questions over who the characters were not only in the Charles Dickens novel but within the Muppets themselves.

As Statler and Waldorf played Jacob and Robert Marley (Emma had to point out that in the original tale and every adaptation, that it is only Jacob Marley, and only added Robert because the pair of Muppets were a duo).

The film continued, Scrooge was informed that he would be visited by 3 spirits (that Henry and Emma knew to be the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet-to-Come).

The Ghost of Christmas Past was a sweet childlike ghost who took him to his childhood and early adulthood. With Mr Fezziwig - now being called Fozziwig and played by Fozzie Bear. The Ghost also showed Scrooge falling in love with a young, sweet lady named Belle. No matter which version of _A Christmas Carol_ that Emma watches, she always slightly tears up when Scrooge chooses money over love.

Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and comforted her as he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Henry knew that the first Christmas that his mom spent with his now step-father, is when Emma started tearing up at this part of _A Christmas Carol_. 

* * *

Following the Ghost of Christmas Past, was the Ghost of Christmas Present, a gigantic jolly ghost who showed Scrooge the wonders of Christmas Day. The spirt told Scrooge that little Tiny Tim probably wouldn't live to see the next Christmas.

The scene then changes suddenly, turning from the Cratchit's home to a cemetery. This is where the spirit disappears (along with Dickens/Gonzo and Rizzo) and leave the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in their wake.

Every adaptation Emma has seen, the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come always looks similar to to the Grim Reaper - or more commonly known simply as Death), she quickly felt a shiver run down her spine, making Killian look down at her as he reached over with his hook to get a blanket out of a chest (similar to the one he had brought with him when he moved in) and cover them with it.

A group of businessmen were discussing the death of an unnamed colleague, and would only attend the funeral if lunch was provided. Scrooge recognised his charwoman, laundress and a local funeral director who were trading several stolen possessions of whoever died, to take them to a moving man named Old Joe.

The spirit then takes Scrooge back to the cemetery, Emma still cringed remember Killian's own grave when she lost him to death for a while. It would take a while before Emma would be able to get over Killian's death, much like it would take some time for Killian to get used to Emma being here with him rather than her being dead.

The film ends with Scrooge buying a turkey, doing charity work, spreading happiness and joy around London. He raises Bob's salary and to pay off his mortgage. Scrooge also became a secondary father to Tiny Time, who was able to survive the illness that had crippled him.

_"God bless us, every one!"_

* * *

Emma smiled at Killian, as Henry went to take the DVD out as well as turn the X-Box and TV off, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, exactly where his scar sits.

Killian looked down at her and smiled, he loved Emma with everything he had. His true love, he'd knew he had been in love with his Swan probably when they got to Neverland (possibly even before that) but she'd held his heart in her hands long before she actually held it in her hands when the Crocodile tried to kill him. If he had never met Emma, he's certain that he would be dead, he was so deep into his revenge, it's unbelievable how Emma was able to pull him away from it! 

Emma was so deep in being alone for the rest of her life. It was Henry who brought her home, and to a life of love. Killian knew he had Henry to thank for that, and he will be forever grateful that the lad changed his mother's heart.


	9. The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Cabot narrates the adventures of bumbling bear Winnie the Pooh as he battles a nest of vicious bees over a trove of honey, weathers a terrible wind storm and endures the foibles of the hyperactive tiger Tigger, all while singing and bumbling his way through the Hundred Acre Wood. Kanga, Piglet, Owl, Rabbit and Eeyore round out the menagerie in this trio of animated tales adapted from A.A. Milne's celebrated series of children's books.

With Hope now in the world, Killian and Emma had been swamped in looking after her and raising her into the happy girl they now see in front of them.

Hope was the happiest, sweetest baby in the entire world. Killian loved her with everything he had, it was similar to how much he loved Emma - but it was different.

He always woke up at the crack of dawn, when he heard Hope start whimpering in her bassinet. He cradled her in his arms, humming an old enchanted forest nursery rhyme, sitting on the edge of the bed that he shares with his wife.

When Hope wakes up that early in the morning, Killian either decides to curl back up in bed with Emma or he'd take her downstairs and start making breakfast to bring up to his wife - Emma has been getting breakfast in bed in more recent times since she married the captain of the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Tonight was movie night for the small family, Henry spending time with his wife and daughter, David and Snow were spending time with the young prince (as well as helping the cattle births).

Emma carried Hope on her hip, as the baby chewed on a toy that Henry bought her when she was born. It made Emma's heart swell whenever Henry and Hope interacted, her two babies - even though Henry was no longer her little kid.

She walked into the living room, seeing Killian playing with the TV, jabbing the remote with his hook, a frustrated look on his face.

"Swan, how do you change this thing to play a moving picture?" Killian states, not needing to look up to know that the gentle footfalls are that of his wife - as the muffled cooing came from his daughter.

Emma let out a mocking sigh and took it from his hand. She pressed one button on the remote, and the TV changed to the DVD player. "It's called a DVD, Killian," she told him, she had told him this half a million times since they started dating!

Killian gave her a good-natured eye roll and sat down on the sofa. A pull of Emma's arm had her sat next to him, Hope now squished between them. The young blonde didn't care that she was squished between her parents, she looked up the faces she was easily coming to recognise and cooed.

As Winnie-the-Pooh played in the background, the bright colours holding a fair amount of Hope's attention - most of it was held by her parents who cooed, peppered and smothered the little girl with so much attention.

When Hope's eyes were focused on the bright colours in front of her, Emma looked up at Killian - who's focus was locked on Hope, a soft smile on his face. Hope was quickly becoming his whole world, a time when Emma held that title, but she was happy to hand it over to her little girl. The centre of daddy's world.

Killian felt the eyes on him and looked up to see a soft look on Emma's face as she gazed at him. "Yes?" He asks, raising one of his expressive eyebrows. He wasn't all that confused as to why his wife was looking at him in this way, but he wasn't complaining.

Emma smiled at Killian. "I love you," it still sent flutters throughout Killian when she said those three precious words first - or in reply to him.

"I love you too, Swan," Killian took Emma's hand in his and pressed a gentlemanly kiss to the back of it.


End file.
